


Piece by Piece

by what_immortal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Gore, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: NSFW Vampire/SerialKiller AU for Stancest Week 2017





	1. Monsters and Men

**+**

They were surrounded by their enemies. Well, pieces of them to be more exact. But Ford didn’t have a choice…did he? They were going to kill him, kill his brother just because of what happened to him. Of course, Ford didn’t know that his concussion blast that he set off to save Stan would be this….effective didn’t sound like the right word.

**+**

Stan was just as shocked at the massacre that had ensued. He assumed when the hunters and and police forces had finally caught up to him Ford would try to talk them down, or worse, flee; but that machine he had set off just seemed to make them…well…explode. They were literally covered in blood, buckets of it. It surrounded them on the floor, the walls, there were even bits of entrails on the ceiling. He looked at Ford and his gut clenched as his jaw ached. His brother’s face was twisted at the sight of horror in front of him, but what drew Stan’s eyes was the slash of red across it, as well as the the blood dripping from those six fingers, those large dark rimmed glasses, everything was dripping and wet as his brother stood shock still.

His stomach clenched again as a new heat unfurled in his gut, and he licked his own blood stained lips as he slowly started walking toward Ford.

**+**

Ford finally looked away from the destruction he caused when he heard the squelch of a boot walking through the gore. Stan’s face and body had blood streaked across it, his grey hair stiff and dark from the blood drying in it, but that’s not what scared Ford, the hunger beaming in his brothers eyes as he stared at him did. That hunger was why they were in this predicament. The hunger that never seemed to go away. Ford slowly started walking back as Stan progressively drew closer until he felt his back hit a hard concrete wall. He still couldn’t take his eyes from Stan. Despite the fear, despite the horror surrounding them, there was also his insatiable curiosity, his want to know everything. What his brother wanted? And more importantly, how he could give it to him.

When Stan was close enough he placed a hand next to Ford’s head and leaned against him. His large strong body pressed into Ford’s as Stan moved his head to the side that didn’t have a hand blocking his escape, and pressed his nose right behind Ford’s ear. Stan inhaled deeply before letting out a loud groan and taking his other hand to grip the lapel of Ford’s long coat. Using his grip he pulled himself closer to Ford so they were pressed against each other toe to chest.

“God, you smell…”

“What?!” Ford stiffened but Stan just kept inhaling and burying his face further into his neck before moving his hand from the wall to grip Ford’s hair.

“You smell. So. good.” Stan groaned before grinding his hips against Fords. Ford moaned at the sensation before catching himself. He had been lost in the feelings Stan elicited but now he had to focus. He squeezed his hands in between their chests before flattening his palms on Stan’s and pushing slightly, with little effect.

“Just one little taste, one little taste, little taste.” Stan said nuzzling Ford’s neck again and again, even going as far as to run his scruff against him, abrading it.

“Stan you don’t want this, it’s just the…the hunger…you need to STOP.”

The last word came out on a shout when he felt Stan’s still blunt teeth nip his neck and a strong thigh force it’s way between his legs.

“Always needed you, wrong, wrong, but always want, want, need. Please.”

Stan enunciated each statement with a grind of his hips, sliding his very hard erection against Ford’s; moaning and nipping at Ford each time he stopped.

“Stan, you don’t…” Ford tried to push him away, but his brother was always strong, stronger than him, and now that strength had grown tenfold, and Stan was using it to his full advantage keeping them pressed tightly together. “Stan you don’t want this.” He said, trying to fight the growing arousal with each of his brother’s thrusts.

Stan snarled at his word and pulled back only briefly and in a lighting quick move grabbed Ford’s wrists in one of his hands and thrust them above his head before looking his brother dead in the eye.

“I have always wanted you.”

Although Ford could tell Stan was heavily under his hungers influence, his eyes were clear and focused, letting him know the truth in his words.

“You need to tell me to stop.” Stan sighed, almost as if in pain and leaned his forehead against Ford’s. “Tell me you don’t want me, and i’ll stop. Tell me you don’t want this, want us…” he moved his hips in one long slow dragging thrust before finishing “..tell me and i’ll stop, but you have to tell me now.” Despite Stan’s word he still leaned in and licked some of the blood from his brother’s bottom lip.

**+**

Every inch of Ford was screaming at him. His cock was painfully hard, his arms were sore from the stretch and Stan’s grip, and his mind, his mind ward with what was right and what he wanted. What he always wanted, he admitted to himself. He always wanted Stan, and although he might hate himself tomorrow, he couldn’t say no to the hungry look in his brother’s eyes. Ford pulled forward away from the wall as much as he could with Stan’s hands still gripping his arms and placed a slow yet chaste kiss against Stan’s lips. It was like a shot going off and Stan surged forward deepening the kiss, and licking and sucking at Fords bloody lips until he thrust his tongue into Ford’s mouth.

Ford groaned at the feeling and gripped the hand that still held his above his head before giving just as good as he got. He nipped at Stan’s lips with a fierceness he didn’t know he possessed, never wanting the feeling of Stan’s lips to disappear until he cataloged and analysed everything about them.

Stan however had other things in mind. He released Ford’s hands and used his own to grab Ford behind the knees and lift him so his legs were wrapped around Stan’s hips. He then shoved him roughly into the wall behind him causing Ford to hiss in pain as the concrete scratched him even through his sweater and coat. Ford’s shock lasted only seconds before he dug his fingers into Stanley s blood crusted hair and resumed kissing him, thrusting his tongue into Stan’s warm mouth and swirling it around his. Stan pulled away form the kiss and Ford let out a an embarrassing wine before he realized Stan was only holding him up through the leverage of his hips as he stripped off his own jacket and then attacked Ford’s, nearly wrenching his shoulder before the blood coated monstrosity finally came free and was tossed to the floor. Stan didn’t even bother trying to pull off For’d sweater, instead opting to rip it straight down the middle from neck to navel until his chest was bare to him.

**+**

Stanley replaced his hand back under his brothers legs and leaned his body against him again before attacking Ford’s nipple with his lips, tongue and teeth. Ford grunted in surprise before moaning and pulling at Stanley’s hair when a bite was a touch too hard. Stan took his time laving each nipple until they were hard peaks against his lips and then pulling away. He gently set Ford back on his feet only to removed Fords belt and unbutton his pants before Ford even had a chance to recover from the onslaught his chest had received. Stan dropped to his knees in front him, causing him to gasp, before he removed his brothers shoes, and helped him step out of his pants. Stan stood again as if impatient and deftly picked his brother up yet again and shoving him against the wall devouring his lips in a heated rush.

Stan pulled back just far enough to look his brother in the eye as he slowly inserted two of his fingers in his own mouth. Fords breath hitched and pupils dilated as he watched Stan. When Stan finally pulled away his fingers they were soaking and dripping with saliva.  
  
 **+**

Stan slowly reached between them and slid his arm under Stan to circle his wet fingers around his clenching arse. Ford quivered and grunted at the unfamiliar touch of cold slick there, but he gripped his thighs tighter around Stan and moaned as the fingers soon heated and moved. Stan pressed slightly but as Fords eyes fluttered and his let out a grunt of air Stan pulled his fingers back. He pulled back far enough to look Ford in the face despite Ford’s gripping hands and swollen, moaning lips. He needed to hear it. His instincts were running wild and he had to be sure, had to make sure.

“Tell me, tell me you want this,” he groaned, circling his fingers around Ford’s tight opening again, “say the words that won’t make me a monster in the morning.”

Ford dug his hands into Stanley’s hair leaning forward the scant distance between them to kiss Stan lightly on the lips before pulling back and whispering ‘yes’ against his lips.

**_TBC_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be for Free Day of Stancest Ship week, but i finished it super late…and had to do a super quick (not as good) rewrite since my computer did not save what I wrote….. soooo..yeah…enjoy!

With that one word its like a shot goes off and Stan thrusts his fingers deep into Ford while capturing the pain pleasured yell he emitted with his mouth. Stan slowly withdrew them and then trust again kicking and sucking at Ford open mouth that was steadily letting loose loud moans and grunts from the pressure. As he thrust his fingers in and out, moving them deeper each time. “I’m going to take you apart, piece by piece,” Ford growled, but despite his word’s Stan could tell the fingers with his spit wasn’t enough.

+

Ford was dropped abruptly and he barely managed to catch himself before he was turned forcefully to face the wall. He heard more than felt Stan kneel behind him before he felt his brothers hand on his his hips. He was about to ask Stan what was going on but before he managed one word he felt his brother part his cheeks and hot breath against his opening seconds before a wet hot tongue pressed against him. Ford’s face and body went lax against the concrete wall as a lude moan escaped his mouth. As Stan’s tongue laved his opening over and over he pressed his upper body harder against the wall for support, the concrete scratching his bare skin, but he barely noticed. His hips on the other hand pushed back steadily against Stan’s mouth. He felt Stan growl in approval, the vibrations sending delicious thrills up his spine before he felt Stan’s fingers join his tongue again. Ford pressed his forehead against the wall eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure. Stan’s fingers were all the way in now, steadily pumping in and out and when he felt the crook inside them and his vision whited out as he yelled. His cock was leaking painfully and he was biting his lip so hard it started to bleed.

“Stan, Stan I can’t, you need to stop. I’m going to….Christ….I.”

+

Stan stood quickly pressing his body tight to Ford and kissing the back of his neck before pulling away only far enough to unbuckle his pants. He knew his brother was still wet from his mouth but he spit into his palm and coated his cock anyway. When he looked down he let out a rumbling growl from the pleasure and the view. His palm still had had blood on it and the mixture of blood, spit, and precum was driving the beast inside of him crazy. He pulled his eyes away from his cock and slowly pressed his hips forward lining up to Ford’s quivering hole.

+

Ford heard Stanley growl before he felt the blunt head of his cock press firmly against him. He forced himself to relax and he felt strong hands grab him by the hips and the head of Stanley’s cock slipped in. Ford gasped at the pressure and felt Stanley’s grip tighten as he nuzzled the back of his neck.

“So tight, so good for me.” Stanley murmured against him.

Stan pulled back and pushed forward again over and over going deeper with each thrust. Stan let out another growl and nipped at For’d shoulder feeling him tense as he bottomed out. “Knew you would take all of my, made for me….mine.” The last word was said on a long withdraw and hard thrust, a pace Stanley soon initiated, barely pausing before halfway out before thrusting back in, not being able to bear the separation even then. Ford pushed back into him, his arms extending pushing his body away from the wall and his hips hard against Stanley’s. He met each of Stan’s thrust with a push of his own creating a bruising force that had his body racing toward orgasm. “Stan..Stan I’m going to.”

+

He didn’t know what was wrong. His brother’s body was pulsing around him with impending orgasm, drawing him in over and over into that tight wet heat. He felt right on the edge, the pressure from needing to come too great, his hips pistoning in and out of his brothers, but his body just wouldn’t. It was like he was going to be dragged on this edge forever. Until he looked at Ford’s neck, until he realized what I needed.

“Ford” he grunted. He voice so twisted in the pained pleasure that he didn’t even recognize himself. “I…I need…” He wasn’t able to speak more, the pressure too intense, so he just laved his tongue on the side of Ford’s neck over and over, asking permission with his body in a way his mind couldn’t get across.  Ford only said one word. A breathy exhale of yes, but the second the words left his mouth Stanley lunged forward. His whole body shivered and quaked when his brother’s blood hit his lips, his tongue. He thrust once more as he took his first swallow and came so hard tat he almost let go of his brothers neck to scream the pleasure of it, almost.

+

Ford felt the slight pinch of pain before his senses were overridden with pure pleasure that pulsed with every suck Stanley took. The pulses ran between his cock and his neck over and over until he was squirming so much he thought Stanley would tear his flesh, but in his pleasured haze he didn’t care. He couldn’t tell if he came, or died, or maybe even passed out, he was lost in the act of it. So intimate and so excruciating he couldn’t keep still.

+

With all the squirming Ford was doing Stan was worried if he stayed latched to his throat he would have torn the skin so to prevent injury Stan fell back catching them both before pulling out and rolling ford under him so he could see his face. Staring down at his brother’s eyes Stan saw they were dazed and unfocused from the pleasure and a little from the blood loss, but the hard on pressing into his stomach told him his brother hadn’t come yet. So giving Ford a quick kiss he slid down his body before stopping just above his brother’s throbbing cock. He licked a long strip up it causing Ford to flinch and utter a curse. Stan only smiled at that before swallowing his cock fully, taking it until it hit the back of his throat hard and sucking as he pulled off. It only took a few solid sucks before Ford gripped his hair tight and yelled as he came down Stanley’s throat.

Stanley greedily swallowed all his brother gave him, licking the remnants he missed before pulling off. He couldn’t help but take one last taste, one last piece of Ford into himself so he bit his inner thigh hard, drinking again. Ford arched, still pulling his hair and his cock pulsed again.

++

It was sometime later that they eventually peeled themselves off the bloody floor, and covered Ford with his jacket.

Both of them knew everything changed tonight, and nothing would go back again. They would be together forever, no matter what, and god help anyone who tried to tear them apart.


End file.
